


Written In the Stars

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [76]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Story of my life," Buffy sighed, burying the blade of her axe squarely between the goat-fish's horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same univers as _A Raising In the Sun_ et al. It was written for the [](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com)**sb-fag-ends** prompt "Newspaper Horoscope." Buffy's horoscope is the real one that came up for Capricorn on that date on the first website that Google popped up, and it was too perfect not to use.

_September 16, 2014_

_Your fantasy life is especially active today, Capricorn, so enjoy this little break into your dream world. Coming back to reality may be difficult. Keep tabs on your emotions so they don't get the better of you. The impressions you receive from the outside world may not be accurate today. Keep your wits about you and try not to get caught up in drugs and alcohol._

"Story of my life," Buffy sighed, burying the blade of her axe squarely between the goat-fish's horns. She dodged one last flail of its wicked hooves before it crumpled and collapsed to the trampled sand. It flung up its head with a blood-curdling bleat, spraying them both with flecks of greenish gore, and died. Buffy yanked her axe free of the thing's skull. "Gah, what next? Spike, you're a Taurus, right?"

Spike relaxed his death-grip on the thing's throat and rolled out from under. "Gemini, Capricorn rising, moon in Gemini, forgot the rest," he replied, shaking off his game face and spitting a few silver-dollar-sized scales onto the trampled sand. "Don't look so shocked. Dru went through an astrology phase once, and dragged me with her."

"Huh. Twins? I guess that's better than fighting a giant demon bull." She glanced over at the towering double doors, but they were still shut tight, the seam between the massive panels of bronze almost invisible. "You know, according to _Star Signs In Your Eyes_ , a Capricorn woman and a Gemini man? Totally doomed and should never have gotten together in the first place."

"We're about ten years too late for regrets on that front." He nodded at the doors, which were starting to swing open, groaning on their hinges. "We've got company." 

In contrast to their last challenger, this one was tiny – no, these two. One small, stylishly dressed woman, one short wiry man in black. Well, of course. Twins. Buffy regarded the pair with dismay. "Oh, goody. On the bright side, they can't very well be _better_ than we are. You want me, or you?"

Spike flexed his shoulders, working out the kinks. "I always want you, love." There was an anticipatory gleam in his eye. "This'll be a proper dust-up, and no mistake."

Buffy hefted her axe again. Sometimes she suspected that the recent epic failures of Manchester United weighed more heavily upon his mind than any apocalypse ever would. "You are absolutely nothing like a Gemini."

"I'm a rebel. Or it's all bollocks. Take your pick."

"Says the _vampire._ "

Their doppelgangers broke into a run, and Spike braced for impact, flashing her a grin. "As far as I'm concerned, if our stars are supposed to be crossed, then our stars will just have to bugger off."

Sometimes, Buffy reflected, even in a world where magic worked, a little healthy skepticism was a good thing.

**End**


End file.
